The Lords of Bijoux
by HHKath
Summary: Fine and Rein are having their Summer vacation in Bijoux, a picturesque county where the Duke of Bijoux and his son, Lord Bright, lives. But Bijoux isn't as innocence as it looks. Handsome thieves, festive dances, and that isn't all Fine and Rein would encounter in the few weeks that will change their lives forever. FXS, RXB Minor Swearing and inappropriate actions
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime and its characters.

Prologue

The morning was foggy when the Soleil sisters finally came out of the house. It had taken them a record time of 2 hours and 53 minutes-partly because Rein had taken a much much _much_ longer time to dress, and Fine had tumbled down the stairs.

"Fine, Rein," Lord Truth smiled. He has gotten used to his daughters' clumsiness.

"Good morning, Father," they said in chorus.

Camelot glanced worriedly at the twins. Were they presentable to the Duke of Bijoux? Were they dressed too shabbily? Were their hair too messy? Would their bursting suitcases, well, burst at their arrival? There were simply too many things Camelot could worry about.

What? Oh, I must apologize for my inconsideration. How could I begin my story without telling you what exactly is Fine and Rein preparing for?

Today is the first day of summer, and the Soleil twins are moving to their villa in Whitecross for their summer holiday, a town in Bijoux. Their father, Lord Truth, has recently purchased the quaint building in the countryside, and Fine and Rein can barely contain their excitement.

"Did you hear, Rein, about the desserts in Whitecross? The cream puffs, the pies, the cakes…" Fine daydreamed.

"They say that Lord Bright of Bi…Bij…Beij…anyways, is the most handsome man in the country! Ah, what should I do if I meet him?" Rein also floated off to dreamland.

Truth sweatdropped at his drooling daughters. Meanwhile, Elsa lifted the drapes of her carriage and peeked outside. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes!"

Fine and Rein hugged their father. "We'll see you after summer!"

Truth smiled wearily. "'Tis a pity I can't come with you after all. I have been looking forward to Whitecross as well."

Several men dressed in black stepped through the mist. They looked like tough bodyguards, and Fine trembled when she saw them. "I don't like them, Rein. They're scary."

"M'Lord?" one of the bodyguards asked. Truth nodded, then turned to the twins.

"I have to go to the capital for work. The King wants to see me, apparently." He hugged them one last time. "Be safe, and don't cause any trouble for your mother, okay?"

"We won't."

As Camelot helped Fine and Rein into the carriage, Truth squared his shoulders and marched alongside two of the bodyguards. The remaining ones stepped onto another carriage and followed Rein and Fine to Whitecross.

"Who are those men, Mother?"

"They've been sent here to protect us."

"But they look really scary."

"It's okay, Rein, Fine, we're going to be alright."

Soon, the carriage sped off to Whitecross, and Fine and Rein were chatting about the upcoming holiday once more.

"Cakes!"

"Ballroom dances!"

"Lord Bright!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Sorry, Rein."

Yet in the confines of the carriage, Fine and Rein were unaware of the adventures awaiting them in Bi…Bijo…yeah, that place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Their first encounter

When they finally arrived at Whitecross, the bodyguards nodded towards Elsa. "I believe his Grace invited you to the ball tonight."

"Yes, no time to rest," she said dryly.

"By the way, his Grace has asked us to warn you about East Bijoux. He advises against visiting that area, especially with such young daughters. Good day."

The bodyguards bowed stiffly, then left.

The villa was a white, two-story building, with a large garden behind it, surrounded by an elegant fence. Fine and Rein were astounded by its simple beauty.

"I wish Father could be with us," Fine noted unhappily.

"Well, we'll have to make do without him. Come on, in the house," Elsa curtly replied.

The interior of the villa was equally, if not superior, to its exterior. The walls were shiny but not unwelcoming, and there was no stench of new paint. Each of the twins' beds was of their favourite colour, their bedroom overlooking the vast forest nearby.

"Look, it's Graysole!" Indeed, their gardener was strolling around the yards. He had been serving the Soleil household even before Fine and Rein were born, so the twins grew up with him, and saw him as more of a friend than a servant.

"What are you two doing there, climbing onto your balcony? You could fall!"

"It's a beautiful garden isn't it?"

"My dream place," he murmured, "I would love to spend eternity here."

"You can if Father allows you."

Graysole shook his head playfully. The Soleil girls were too innocent to comprehend that he meant Heaven. "Shall I plant your favourite flowers here?"

"Oh yes please! Sunflowers for Fine, and those little blue ones for me please."

The gardener pretended to salute them. "Yes, m'ladies." The twins giggled at his silliness. "Run along, girls, I think I hear your mother calling for you."

Indeed, for the rest of the evening, Elsa was busy scrutinizing the twins. Fine was trying her best to hide the syrup stain at the back of her dress, but Elsa was too meticulous too be fooled. "Fine, what did I say about table manners?"

"Sorry, Mother."

"And Rein, stop fretting about your necklace!" she snapped. "Don't you know anything?" she sighed exasperatingly. "Really, you girls drive me nuts!"

Fine and Rein exchanged glances. Guilt and confusion clouded their minds. "Mother is acting strangely tonight."

"I'm sorry." Elsa sighed again. "But I want you two to be on your best performances. I don't want you to embarrass yourselves in front of the Duke. And you've never been in the presence of such prominent figures."

"It's alright, Mother, we promise we'll be on our best behaviour."

And Rein and Fine did their best to keep to their words. When they were introduced to the Duke, both bowed as properly as they could, and reported their names politely. The Duke smiled approvingly at Fine and Rein, then called for his children who stood at the other end of the ballroom.

"Bright, Altezza, I would like you to meet Lady Fine and Lady Rein. They are Lord Truth's daughters."

As they waded through the crowds, Rein dared to peek at the boy with the sun-kissed hair. He looked more like a young man than a boy, with a hint of stubble around his chin. Cheery, confident and definitely handsomer than she had envisioned, Rein's heart pounded rapidly at the sight of him.

"Good evening," his sister said indifferently. She had the same blonde hair as her brother, yet is possibly the most arrogant person Rein has ever met. "Well, don't just stand there and stare at me."

Bright interrupted. "Altezza, don't be petulant. Good evening," he flashed his pearly white teeth at the twins, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Me…me too." Rein blushed when his amicable eyes gazed at her. They were blood-red, like her sister's, but gentler, and at the same time fiercer, staring right into her.

"I believe you have arrived just this morning."

"Yes."

"I hope you enjoy the ball."

"I do enjoy it, Lord Bright." Rein wished to kick herself. What was with these answers? Yet when she looked up, she noticed that his eyes were staring intently at her face. "Um, I like the decorations."

"Do you? I picked them myself."

Rein beamed. She discovered their first connection! "It's beautiful, and I love the colour blue."

"And the food!" Before Bright had a chance to reply, Fine sped off. Altezza sniffed.

"Typical behaviour for people of…your type," Altezza snorted. Rein wanted to retort, but Bright beat her to it.

"Altezza! Don't act so rude, you're no better when you see jewels. Lady, Rein, I apologize on my sister's behalf."

"It's alright, Lord Bright. By the way, it's just Rein."

"Rein," Bright repeated with emphasis. "And it's just Bright. _You_ don't have to be so formal with me."

"I understand,_ Bright_." She said the name with much relish. "So, am I the only one with this privilege, or does every girl you meet receive it?"

Bright smiled. Before he could reply, however, he was interrupted. "Bright, the Earl of Norram has arrived," the Duke ushered. Yet Bright's eyes lingered, absorbing every detail of her face.

It wasn't until he left that Rein realised she had forgotten to breathe.

After several dances and many more introductions, Bright managed to sneak out to his garden. True, he loved dancing, but there was a limit. Panting, he strolled around until his breathing was of normal speed once more.

Bright's father was eager to present him to as many nobilities as possible. Nurtured in the Bijoux household, Bright understood that his future was predetermined. He would become a clever politician, replacing his father's position as the King's right hand man when the time comes. Never did he object to it, but occasionally, he found himself despising the hypocritical nobility with their empty promises and arrogance.

Unconsciously, he wandered towards the pavilion. He always went there for a bit of peace and quiet, which was increasingly necessary, what with his father's determination to push him to success.

Suddenly, a yelp distracted him. He rushed towards the sound, and discovered that a young lady's necklace was entangled with the branches. She turned around to face him. "It's her," he whispered. The girl had caught his attention a few hours ago, and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Now under the moonlight, he saw clearly what attracted him to her. Her porcelain skin, her silky blue hair, and those emerald eyes that failed to cool down his burning cheeks.

"May I?" He deftly freed the girl from the tree's grasp, and examined the necklace. Its sapphire glowed, and the initials R.S were carved at the back. "Rein Soleil," he whispered. "It aches for the touch of its owner."

Rein stretched out her hand. "Please."

But Bright had other ideas. "May I have the honour to help you?" And with that, he slipped the necklace around her neck. His fingertips brushed softly against her skin.

"She doth teach the torches to burn bright!/It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night/Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear,/Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear," he murmured against her ear.

"Um, thank you," Rein blushed. Small lights that were tangled around branches illuminated her face. The dancing lights twirled around her hair, her cheeks, her shoulders, and to Bright, she looked like an angle. Or a goddess, her beauty surreal.

"We were interrupted in the ball. I tried to look for you."

"Well, Lord Bright-"

"Just Bright. You promised."

"Bright, I wasn't too comfortable being in such a crowded ball, so I decided to take a walk in the garden. And I didn't really know anyone besides my family-"

"You know me." The silence that followed urged him to continue. "You could always come to me if you want."

Rein averted her eyes, but it was too difficult for her to suppress her joy. "Do you visit your garden often?"

"Whenever I want to calm down. Sometimes even the ball is too much for me. Father makes me memorize the names of all those Lords, and I do need to have a break."

"People must expect a lot from you."

"Well, I was born to replace my father's position one day. I envy Altezza sometimes, she could do what she wants before receiving Father's approval," Bright sighed. There was so much he wanted to say, and so little could be expressed properly. He turned to face Rein, and spoke softly. "Juliet is not the only girl deserving of Shakespeare's praise."

"You speak too highly of me, Bright."

"I only speak the truth."

Suddenly, Rein saw Camelot waving at her. "Oh, I must leave now, Bright."

"I wish to see you soon."

Smiling, Rein skipped towards a very cross Camelot. "Where were you, Lady Rein? I was looking for you!"

Yet Rein did not hear Camelot's remarks. Even as Fine commented on the snacks she ate, all Rein could think about was Bright's sincere eyes, his beautiful red eyes that was lovelier than all the stars combined.

Fine and Elsa wondered about her goofy smile, but shrugged it off. After all, what harm could it bring?

**Rein and Fine are around fifteen in this story, and Bright and Shade a little older. I know I didn't really mention Fine and Shade in this chapter, but they will be featured in the next one. **

_S__he doth teach the torches to burn bright__**…**_** is a quote of Shakespeare, which is how Romeo described Juliet's beauty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention earlier, this story is set in a period similar to Victorian England.**

**By the way, Bright's father would be called either the Duke or just Bijoux in the story.**

Chapter 2: Strange encounter in the market

The next day, Bright was pondering at breakfast. "Rein…" he whispered. He wished to meet her again this weekend, but first, he must gain his father's approval.

"Yes?" the Duke asked. His father had apparently heard Bright's whisper. Altezza glanced up as well.

Bright swallowed. "Well, Father, I was wondering whether I could invite Lady Rein to a picnic this weekend."

"Don't you have a fencing lesson?" the Duke asked. He looked quite young for his age, but his sternness and firm jaw was intimidating, even to his own children.

"I'm sure I could miss one or two occasionally."

The Duke's eyes narrowed. "All this…for a girl?" he hissed.

Altezza shrunk in her seat. If she were Bright, she would not have chosen to reply, but apologize and comply with her father's orders instead. But Bright was Bright. "Yes, Father. It seems only polite that as hosts, we treat our guests well, to give them a good impression. Besides, Lady Rein is a very lively girl."

"Not to mention you like her," Altezza muttered under her breath.

The Duke eyed his daughter before responding, "If you are so determined, I shall not oppose to your little…date. However, you have to attend extra lessons to make up for those you will miss."

"Yes, Father." Bright didn't really care, as long as he could spend some time with Rein.

"Also, Altezza must join the two of you."

Altezza spluttered. "What? But I-"

She shut up when the Duke glared at her. "You will assent to her company."

"Yes, Father."

Bright was dejected. If Rein brought along a chaperone, it would be more tolerable than having Altezza tag along. She would most likely report everything she saw and heard to the Duke, and there would be no privacy between them. He would be pleased if Altezza abandons him for some activity she had planned that day, but if the Duke found out, _he_ would not be pleased. A livid Duke equals to punishment on those who upset him. Bright didn't dare to take that risk, and neither would Altezza.

An opportunity wasted, then.

Later that day, Fine sneaked out and headed towards the market. She had heard some of the servants chatting last night, and discovered that there was a dainty shop in the middle of town selling pastries and cake. Since Camelot would never buy her cakes unless she could recite all ten of John Keat's poems she learnt, and that was impossible for Fine.

She ran briskly until she was sure no one was following her. There were two roads that could reach her house, one meandered along the hill to reach Lord Bright's mansion in a distance, and the one she was embarking on lead to the market. It was steeper and rockier than the other, and Fine almost tripped twice on the way. At first, tall trees obscured her view of the town, until she reached a flat grassy field filled with wild flowers and small insects.

Fine gazed admiringly at the valley that stretched miles before her. Coloured roofs and white walls caught her attention, and she stared at the long silk banners hung loosely between lampposts and draped on shop windows. Then, she noticed the people, small and large, skinny and fat, some donned in rich fabric, others in duller clothes. An assortment of children played in a park, their laughs and shrieks livening up the town. A striking white building stood in the centre, gleaming under the sun. Later she would learn that it was a church.

Soleil Town was quieter, she recalled, and less…flamboyant, yes, that's the word she was looking for. Flamboyant. And rich in colour. A baker was extracting pastries from an oven, and Fine could almost smell the sweetness, feel the warmth.

With a half-smile on her face, Fine wandered around the field, soaking in the pleasantness of the town. She thought it was a brilliant choice for a holiday destination, a peaceful, yet at the same time bustling, like a settled and expanding circus.

Suddenly, she caught sight of the streets behind the church. They were notably greyer, shabbier, and shadowed by the lofty towers of the church. She shook her head. She was supposed to buy a cake, not marvel at the scenery!

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Junior's Cake Shop is?" she asked a passerby. The man pointed at a pink store with bright lights. It was on the street behind the Church. "Thank you," she replied.

However, the street in question was extremely crowded. People stood unmoving, and Fine couldn't even squeeze past them. Then, she realised they were crowded _around _something.

Fine jumped and tiptoed to see what was going on. A black carriage was stuck in the middle of the road, stark against the houses on this side of the town. As she tiptoed, she noticed that the people surrounding the carriage wore drab clothing and had dirt in their finger nails. They were chanting something quite incomprehensible, and they all tried to reach the carriage, arms outstretched.

_No_, she thought, not reaching. _Begging._

Finally, the carriage moved, and the crowd leaned outwards. Fine took advantage and dived into the crowd, pushing against sleeves and forearms. The crowds followed the carriage, and Fine caught a glimpse of the people inside: Lord Bright, arguing heatedly with an older man.

It was like a light shone directly into one's eye. For that one second, Fine saw the two men clearly, but was too shocked to take in her surroundings. Why was Lord Bright in the carriage with that man? Why were they arguing? And most importantly, why were people begging at them?

Then one second passed, and Fine was shoved to the floor.

"Ouch…" Fine said. As she lay on the floor, numerous shoes came into her view, all charging towards the carriage. Shoes, shoes, shoes, and a jaunty yellow tie.

"Are you okay?" the tie asked.

"Yes," she said. Later, she would say that it was the tie which made her curious about the man wearing it.

"Here, let me help you." Fine found herself being lifted up, so she turned, and stared straight into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Inconsiderate, eh? People nowadays, they don't look about them."

"Um…no…" Fine now realised that she was speaking to a young man, slightly older than her, with dark blue hair and sincere eyes. His coat was too big for him, and a cap shaded his eyes. "I was just being careless. I'm okay now."

His sincere eyes studied her. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new to this town?"

"Oh yes, I just moved here a few days ago."

"Ah, I see. I'm Eclipse, nice to meet you."

"I'm Fine."

He frowned. "As in, your name is Fine?"

"Yes! You're one of the few people who figured that out immediately, though."

"Am I?" he laughed. "Does that mean I'm one of the clever ones?"

"Yeah, probably."

"So, new huh? Do you like it here?"

"Well-" Fine's reply was cut short by a man who bumped into her. She fell and pushed Eclipse, but he caught her and stumbled backwards. "Whoa, steady old man. What're you trying to do?" he asked the man. Fine suddenly found that Eclipse's hands were around her shoulders protectively, her face against his neck.

"Sorry," the man muttered. "I was just trying to give you this." He handed her a small bag.

Eclipse released his grasp on Fine's shoulders, as she turned and stared at the bag for a while. "That isn't mine."

"Isn't it? I thought you dropped it. And it's pink," he gestured at her pink dress.

"No. I have something similar, but I haven't brought it with me. Maybe you could give it to the police?"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

Eclipse buttoned up his coat. "Well, if you're alright, then I'll go now. I've got a meeting with someone. Bye!" he waved, and so did his jaunty yellow tie.

"Would I see you again?"

He stopped walking and turned. "If I'm lucky."

Fine stood there while he walked away. Was that…meant to be a compliment? _If we meet again, I'm the lucky one_, she thought. Then she realised that her cheeks were burning.

They continued to burn when the cashier said, "That'll be fifteen pounds, please."

Fine dug into her coat pocket for her purse. Empty. Her other pocket. Also empty. "Wait…" she felt around her inside pocket. Also empty.

The cashier frowned. "Ma'am, are you sure you haven't left your purse at home? We could hold the cakes for you, or deliver it to you."

Fine almost shouted, "Then what was the point of coming here anyways?" If she returned, Camelot would not let her leave again, and if the cakes were delivered home, Camelot would not let her have all of them at once.

All of a sudden, her insides became ice cold. A familiar weight around her neck was missing. "My necklace!" she shrieked. "If Mother found out, I would be doomed!"

"What?" the cashier was frightened by the sudden shout. Fine paced around the shop frantically. My necklace, my necklace, she thought. Father made it specially for Rein and I. When did I lose it? It was still there when…

Realisation and despair struck Fine at once. "When Eclipse helped me up." The man who bumped into her stole her necklace, possibly her purse as well. And Eclipse…was he involved? He couldn't be, he looked so innocent. Fine grabbed her neck, confused and helpless.

Eclipse walked casually around the corner. It was true, he had a meeting with someone. He greeted the man who bumped into Fine. "Hello, Minister. Good find, wasn't it?"

The man grunted. "Barely enough for a week." Eclipse smirked. He knew that the Minister was elated inside. "How about you? That necklace looked real to me."

"It _is_ real." Eclipse unbuttoned his coat and flaunted the necklace at him. "Look at how it shines."

"Oi, it's got words on it. 'F.S'. Yeah, it's on the red jewel."

Shade frowned. He looked closer and discovered the letters as well. "What are those?"

"Initials, I suppose. Of the girl. Anyway, you could still sell it, right?"

"Right…" Shade stared at the initials. His expressions changed abruptly, his eyes softened. "Well, let's find our next target."

"You are going to sell that, right?"

"You betcha." Eclipse stored the necklace into his inner pocket. The Minister shrugged. After all, jewellery was Eclipse's business, and what he did with the necklace was up to him.

The two men left their meeting spot, searching among crowds with their trained eye.

**Basically, Shade is a thief in this story. He cooperates with the Minister to steal things. In this chapter, when the Minister bumped into Fine, he unclasped the necklace and made sure it flew towards Shade. Shade grabbed the necklace while the Minister distracted Fine. The purse was probably easy, since Fine puts it in her coat pocket.**

**Yet the Minister isn't the only one Shade cooperates with…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've made some changes to the previous two chapters, because I forgot that Rein should only know about the picnic in this chapter. **

Chapter 3: Yours Faithfully

"A letter to you, m'lady."

Rein looked up. She was sitting in the garden with Fine, chatting as Graysole watered the plants. The sun's heat was weakened by a pleasant gale, and the Soleil twins thought that such a day should not be wasted. The servant who spoke fidgeted, awaiting an answer.

"To me?"

"Yes. It says Lady Rein. The maid from the Bijoux household gave it to me." Graysole eyed the messenger. "Didn't Camelot ask you to buy dinner? She didn't tell you to walk around chatting with friends, right?" he asked.

The servant blushed. "I'm sorry, sir."

"No need to call me sir. Run along to the kitchen."

When the servant had left, Rein reprimanded, "That was too harsh, Graysole. She's only a young girl."

Graysole chose to ignore her. "Who wrote that letter, m'lady? A secret admirer, eh?"

"I'll tell you who it isn't from. That man who stole Fine's necklace." Rein glared at her sister. Fine scratched her head, embarrassed. Rein had chastised her last night when Fine told her about the necklace, but agreed not to tell Elsa in case she, in Rein's words, 'threw a fit'. Instead, they trusted Graysole to tell the police. "Fancy having it stolen in broad daylight!"

Graysole frowned. "Didn't the Duke's men tell you to beware of East Bijoux?"

"I said I'm sorry. We'll get it back, right?"

"That depends on how efficient the police is. Scatterbrain," Graysole shook his head. "There are a lot of bad people in the world, Lady Fine, you must be more cautious."

Fine apologized red-facedly once more, while Rein cut open her envelope. "Who's it from?"

Immediately, Rein flushed and stood up. "It's private." With that, she ran back into the house. Puzzled, Graysole asked, "What's with her reaction?" Fine grinned. "Her secret admirer." Then, she ran after Rein.

Although Rein left first, Fine was the faster runner, and she soon caught up with her sister. The two rushed into their bedroom, and collapsed on Rein's bed, Fine giggling, Rein blushing. "Go away, Fine. I told you it's private."

"It's from the _Bijoux_ household," Fine cooed. "It's from him, isn't it? That Bright fellow."

"He's not any fellow, Fine, he's _Lord _Bright."

"But you don't really say the 'Lord' bit, don't you?"

Rein felt the corners of her mouth lift up, and her face reddened with joy. Her sister rolled over to lie on her stomach. "Come on, Rein."

"It's just…Bright," Rein whispered timidly, and Fine shrieked with excitement. However, before she could utter any lucid comment concerning her opinion of Bright, Rein shoved her away and hid in the bathroom.

Only then did she unfold the letter with retrieving hands. It wrote:

_Dear Rein,_

_It feels strange writing to you. We have only met yesterday, but I feel as though we understood each other instantly. Every worry I harbour seems to vanish when you spoke, and with you, I believed in the words of poets, with their descriptions of beauty only worth of the gods. _

_Art thou mineth star that God pick'd from heaven?_

_How frivolous I appear! Do forgive me, as my emotions have flooded me, and tricked me into writing such silly nonsense. But this is not nonsense! It is true that in my eye, the secular is unworthy of you._

_How can a man proclaim that the love of his life is a woman he just met? Yet, I have faith that my feelings have not gone unnoticed, and I hope that one day, it will be returned. _

_If I asked you to have a picnic with me this Saturday (also with my sister who must tag along), would you say yes? I would love to learn more about you. And if yes, what food would you want me to prepare? When would you like me to arrive an escort you? I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Bright_

Rein reread the letter once, twice, until she was almost certain she could recite it. Bright's words were fancier, more elegant, and his intentions were obvious. If it weren't for his constant need to appear rigid and gallant, he would've summed the entire first half of the letters in five words:

_I am attracted to you._

Rein sat in front of the bathroom door, holding the letter to her face, trying to breathe in its scent. It didn't matter that Fine was pounding at the door. All that she cared was the possibility of being with Bright. "Bright…" she visualized his sun-kissed hair, his gentle eyes, his thin lips. His lips! Rein giggled nervously, chastising herself for thinking _that_ far. Unconsciously, her lips brushed the edge of the letter.

When she finally left the bathroom, Fine asked endless questions. "What did he write? Was it funny? Was it rude? Did he say he likes you? Or hates you? Come on, Rein, say something."

Rein turned, smiling. "First, we must ask Mother."

Without revealing any further, she sped down the stairs with Fine following. "Mother?"

"She's in the study," Lulu, Camelot's understudy, helped.

"Thank you."

Elsa was staring at the walls when the twins burst in. Panting, neither noticed their mother's melancholy eyes. "Yes, Rein, Fine?"

"Brightinvitedmetoapicnic," Rein immediately spoke.

"What?"

Rein took a deep breath, and tried again. "Lord Bright asked me whether I could go on a picnic with him this weekend."

Elsa froze. "Him? The son of Bijoux?"

"…Yes Mother."

"But…but why you?" She realised that she may have appeared petulant, and hastily added, "I mean, as friends?"

"Y-yes."

Elsa had begun to tremble, and her brow furrowed. Finally, as if she had made a significant decision, she said, "If Fine and Camelot comes along, I'll allow you to go."

"What?! But…"

"No Buts. I would not allow you to go out with a young man without being accompanied by a chaperone. Now go and attend Camelot's lessons. She's been waiting for you."

Rein groaned. She had originally considered the picnic a time for her to know more about Bright, to become more intimate with him, but now Fine and Camelot would be in the way. She sighed. Better luck next time.

That night, a group of drunk workers sang raucously, as they stumbled along the streets in East Bijoux. One of them was particularly rowdy, and dished out flirtatious remarks to any girl he saw. Some smiled coyly back, while others hurried on.

He stopped abruptly. There, just at the corner, stood a young girl. She looked no more than eighteen (of course, it was difficult to see in the dim street), with orange hair and matching eyes, a small cap fitted around her head. Her dress was tattered, revealing suggestive amounts of skin. "Had a good night, eh?" she smiled.

Burping, the man drew closer, his breath upon the girl. "And are you here to make it even better?"

The girl glanced behind him. "And where are you from?"

"Nearby factory. Tried a new pub. It was shit."

Once again, she smiled. "I'm not the expensive kind."

"How much?"

"Usually two pounds; but for you, sir, one only."

"Are you good?"

"Better with my hands."

The man and his friends laughed. "I'll take it."

After winking back at his friends, he let the girl lead him towards a small alley. "A quick one then. Take your dress off."

Suddenly, a stick swung in the dark, and knocked the man unconscious. Without further ado, the girl searched his pockets. "F***. Empty."

A pair of hands reached out from the darkness. "Inside his dungarees. Check." The girls rummaged through them. "Several coins, coins, coins, coins," she stuffed them all into her cap. Then, she grinned triumphantly. "A sovereign."

"Let's go."

The pair of hands shrunk back, and the girl stepped over the man, hugging the cap. Although it was dark, she was familiar with the alley, and quickly escaped through a side door. Behind her, the man's friends began to grumble and shout, "What's taking you so long?"

Still, she continued to run, across a backroom, then down a pair of stairs. She sensed that her partner was in front of her, silent, nimble. Smirking, she descended down to the gutter, and felt the walls closing upon her. She crouched, but paced as quick as when she was upright, until she heard a rush of water above her. 'The sewers,' she thought, and soon enough, the girl peered out of another hole, to see a young man sitting beside a stream of filthy water. "Got it?" he asked.

"Yup." She poured the contents of her cap before him. The man smiled, counting them, before unclenching his hand. A golden ring sat in its centre.

"Probably just metal, but worth a little."

"And the gold?"

"Painted. His dungarees were bright yellow weren't they?"

She sighed. "So that means I'll have to share half of the money then, Eclipse?"

Eclipse laughed. "We made a deal, didn't we? I get the jewellery, unless there aren't any valuable ones."

"Trust you to know people in the black market."

"I've been in this town for quite a while, Lione. If you've stayed here long enough, you'd probably know people too."

Lione put on her cap. "Quite a lot money for a factory worker."

"It's the end of the month; of course he's going to flaunt his salary in people's face. Probably wanted to 'get lucky'."

Both of them laughed. "Well, he crossed the wrong people," she said.

"Another one tomorrow night? Or the night after?"

She tilted her head, then said, "Tomorrow. I think I could pull it off again. Besides, my brother's coming to visit after tomorrow."

"Don't want him to know what risky business you're into?"

"He thinks I'm a maid at a posh house, and I'd rather he think that way. At least one person in the family has to have a clean reputation."

Eclipse nodded absent-mindedly. "Of course."

**Well, Shade still has Fine's necklace, and being impatient, Fine and Rein tries to find it themselves…**


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning, Fine and Rein unlatched the gate at the back of the garden, and tiptoed out. Rein glanced furtively behind, before gently closing the gates, catching up with her sister. You may ask, "Why are they sneaking out in the morning?"

Well, it all started last night, when Fine had a 'wonderful idea'. She climbed into Rein's bed to wake her up. "Rein, Rein, I've just thought of something."

"Bright," her sister snored.

"Rein, Rein!" And with one forceful push, the blunette woke. Groggy and annoyed, she asked, "Why on earth have you awoken me?"

"I've just had a wonderful idea. What if we found the thieves ourselves? I've seen both the man and Eclipse, and we might have a better chance of finding them than the police!"

"Wha…what?"

Fine paused to organize her thoughts, then said excitedly, "Well, I know how Eclipse looks like: Blue eyes and spiky blue hair. And then man who bumped into me had a brown moustache thingy. If we find them, then we could get my necklace back immediately!"

"It's 'I', not 'we', Fine. You can go search for them; I won't accompany you."

Fine scoffed, "Aright. I'll leave in the morning." She threw herself onto her own bed and hid under the covers. "Fine, Fine," Rein admitted defeat. "If you're so determined. You know I can't let you go on your own."

Under the covers, Fine tried hard to resist a small smile. "If that's what you think," she said.

And so, our two heroines wandered about in the warm twilight, when everything was an image, sharp and clear. As they reached the cake shop, the twins couldn't help wondering about different things.

On one hand, Fine was partly concerned about Eclipse, partly distracted by the smell of pastries. 'Oh,' she thought, 'How could he be a thief? He looked so innocent, so charming-well, you can't identify a thief by his looks, can you? Ahh, the smell of bread! I wonder if they're selling doughnuts today, or cake! I must buy cake today!'

On the other hand, Rein was daydreaming about Bright. 'I wonder where Bright would bring me-I mean, us-for the picnic? I bet it would be a beautiful, scenic place, surrounded by flowers. What if he confesses to me? What if-ah! Rein, you're blushing.'

That last sentence came from her sister. Rein snapped back into reality as shops began to open. A woman was scrubbing her shop window rigorously, while a boy was distributing newspapers. Yet, as the streets became livelier, Fine and Rein became more impatient, as neither man Fine met that day appeared.

"He might not come to this part of town," Fine murmured.

"Well then, he must be somewhere. Think," she said to herself. Fine was silent, thinking deeply as well. "Where would a thief go?"

Almost instantly, both twins exclaimed, "At a crowded place!"

"I think the most crowded place should be the market," Rein noted. "There's a lot of food and people. It's probably easier for him to steal stuff." Fine nodded in agreement. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The market was much, much busier than Fine and Rein imagined. Smells attacked them from all directions, and sounds swarmed with colours. "Oi, you two! Move over!" A fishmonger screamed at them.

Fine and Rein waded through the crowds. "I wonder where they are," Fine muttered.

At the same time, Eclipse and the Minister were walking through the market, searching for breakfast. Despite having stolen several valuable items and some money previously, Eclipse still decided that his 'talents' should be utilized to obtain his breakfast.

"Don't you have enough money?" the Minister asked, biting into an apple.

"I'm saving them," Eclipse replied.

"For what?"

"For my family."

"For your original family, or for your family in the future?"

"What do you mean? Of course I mean my current family. And stop asking me questions, it's annoying."

"Well, I was just thinking that, you know, someday you might want to settle down, marry a nice girl…"

"What nice girl would want to marry me?"

The Minister simply stared at him. "You obviously haven't looked in a mirror."

They stopped to let a large trolley pass. The two children pushing it were yelling profanities at passersby. Eclipse spoke softly. "Who would want to live in a dump like this?"

"You needn't live here. You could buy a cottage, and grow flowers."

"I know absolutely nothing about flowers. They're like delicate things."

The Minister sighed. "You don't get me don't you? I was talking about Lione. You and Lione."

Eclipse almost dropped his bread. Steadying himself, he spluttered, "Me and Lione? Are you crazy? There is no way we would be together."

"Well, you work with her, and you seem to get along well. Why shouldn't I assume that you two might like each other?"

"We only _work_ with each other, Minister. We don't develop feelings for one another."

"Oh c'mon, you must've liked her."

When they reached the end of the street, Eclipse said, "Alright. I liked her a bit, I'll admit it. But she likes someone else, someone I could never compete with."

"Who?"

"That golden-haired b*****d."

They now walked towards the town centre, the Minister smirking, Eclipse alert. A bakery stood between them, the same bakery that Fine went to just a few days ago.

And to Eclipse's surprise, she was standing in front of the shop window.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She seemed to be choosing something, a blue-haired girl who looked like her stood abreast with Fine, rolling her eyes. Apparently, they haven't noticed him yet.

"What? What now?" the Minister was confused as to their sudden halt. He glanced around him, now meticulously observing every single detail. There was around twenty meters' distance between them and the twins, and Eclipse was pretty sure that if they had left immediately, they would be gone unnoticed.

Wait. If Eclipse could see the blue-haired girl rolled her eyes, that means…

The aforementioned girl shrieked abruptly. "Fine, Fine," she nudged the pinkette, "Are those the thieves?"

Fine looked up to face two startled men. Taken aback, all four people froze, and the air froze with them as well. For that moment, neither were sure what they should do.

"Run!" Eclipse shouted. The Minister, although still dazed, followed the order, like a hunter following his instinct. The twins jumped, and proceeded to chase after them. However, they were too late. Fine and Rein failed to catch up with them as they disappeared down an alley.

"It was them, it was them!" Fine shouted excitedly. Then she repeated gloomily, "It was them, Rein. Oh, if we were faster, or if I had realised sooner…"

Rein patted her sister's shoulder. "Well, at least we saw them. This morning isn't wasted, then." Sternly, she spoke, "Now you know why we shouldn't go finding thieves by ourselves. Besides, it's dangerous for us to run around chasing criminals. Lord knows what they'll do for money!"

"Yes, Rein." Fine was abashed by Rein's patronise. "Well, we could still get some cakes, right? Oh, please, please, Rein."

"I guess we could," Rein smiled.

"Yay!" Fine returned to the shop window, cautiously choosing, completely forgetting about the previous incident, and her stolen necklace, and the fact that her heart was racing, but not out of fear or sudden exercise.

**Okay, so Lione loves Bright as well as Rein. Next chapter, the picnic (finally)!**


	6. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, but I won't be able to update my story until September. I'm going on a holiday and after that I have LOADS of homework to finish(because I procrastinated in July). Still, when school starts I won't be updating as frequently. I hope you'll still enjoy my story.**

**See you then!**

**Kath**


	7. Chapter 7

Rein stood nervously at the Soleil villa gate. She wore a dark blue dress, with white gloves and a light blue hat. Beside her were Fine and Camelot, the latter giving her 'helpful' advise. "Now, do curtsy, he is the son of a duke after all…do say please…do reject when he offers you jam cakes, you know you would make a mess…but don't just say no, say you'd like to try something else-no, say 'no, please'-no…"

Fortunately, a carriage arrived. Bright smiled when he saw Rein. "You look lovely." Then he hastily added, "You look lovely too, Lady Fine, and this is…"

Before Rein could speak, Camelot introduced herself, "Camelot, my Lord. I am Lady Rein and Lady Fine's tutor, servant, nanny…"

"So, where are we going, Bright?" Fine interrupted.

Bright's eyes twinkled. "You'll find out soon."

The short ride was silent. Camelot was squished between Rein and Fine, hugging the basket the Bijoux servants prepared. Bright and Altezza sat opposite to them. It wasn't until they were almost there that Rein spoke up, puzzled. "Isn't this your mansion, Bright?"

"Yes it is," he answered. Yet the carriage swerved away from the mansion, and continued on a narrow lane. Soon, the mansion was out of sight, replaced by lush trees and flowers. Finally, it stopped in front of a cobblestone path. "Welcome to our secret garden."

Bright led the way, and Rein followed closely, while Altezza tried to have as little contact as possible with Fine. "Altezza and I found this when we were children," Bright explained, "And we held numerous parties by ourselves. Well, occasionally Altezza would invite a certain Auler Finnigan."

"Who?"

"Her suitor. But don't mention that in front of Altezza." Rein glanced behind her. It was difficult to imagine that Altezza, now yelling at Fine who accidently stepped on her dress, had a suitor. Bright seemed to have read her mind. "I know it sounds strange, but I assure you those two are very much in love."

When she heard the word love, Rein looked up to see Bright's red eyes. "Love?"

"Hmm."

They continued to walk, a strained silence between them. Rein thought about asking the nagging question on her mind, then decided it would make the picnic an awkward occasion, and remained quiet.

At last, Bright stopped in front of a large oak tree. He pushed the branches aside, and stepped backwards.

Fine and Rein gawked at the lush grass, the delicate teacups and the large picnic carpet in the centre. Trees surrounded the area to create a long, oval shape, flowers grew in crowds, scattered across the grass, and a stream flowed softly at the far end, with a bridge across it. "Shall we?" Bright offered his hand, and absent-mindedly, Rein held it, letting him lead her to the middle of the field.

Even Fine, who knew nothing about beauty, had to admit the place was marvellous. "Wow," she said. "I can't believe you own this place, Bright! It's lovely."

Camelot opened the basket to reveal sandwiches, cakes and scones. Fine squealed, while Altezza sniffed and sat beside her brother.

"We didn't have a lot of picnics back at our town, you see. Rein and I would go to like, cafes, but we never had lunch on proper grass and carpets with baskets and tea and stuff."

Altezza sniffed again. "Some people just know how to enjoy a high class life." Nibbling delicately on her sandwich, she added, "And some people are just undeserving of their education."

"Why are you sniffing so much, Aletzza? Do you have a cold?"

"It is ALTEZZA!"

Bright laughed to cheer things up. "Don't you mind my sister, Lady Fine; she's just…well…" Bright searched for a nicer way to describe his sister. "Well, upset about having to come with us. Not that she doesn't like you."

Soon, they all began to chat. Bright talked about his fencing and his soft spot for scones, and Rein about her dresses and accessories and adventures back home with Fine. "Do you remember when we stalked the barber because we thought he doesn't wash his hands?" Fine grinned.

"And then when he discovered that he immediately returned us to our parents! Yes, I remember." Camelot was sweating beside them. On one hand, she had to stop them from blurting out all the stupid things they did. On the other hand, she didn't want to seem rude in front of Bright.

Fortunately, Altezza stopped them. In a way. "Why on earth proper ladies do such things I do not understand."

"They're just having fun, Altezza."

"I believe that people of such status should act accordingly, not like some, peevish peasant."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" All four of them jumped. Fine and Rein didn't know what peevish meant, but from Altezza's tone, they could tell it was an insult. Guiltily, the said accuser looked down and fiddled with crumbs. Most of the food had been eaten by now (with Fine consuming most of the cakes) and the teapot was almost empty. "Would you like to have a walk around here, Rein, Lady Fine?"

They agreed immediately. Bright led them across the bridge, while Altezza stayed behind with Camelot, who was still packing up. "D'you think it's alright letting Camelot stay behind with her?" Fine asked. Finally, Bright's shoulders slumped.

"I will go and fetch them now."

Fine wasn't sure why Rein nudged her, but she said, "I'll go. After all, I made Altezza angry. I think." Before Bright could reply, she ran off.

Wind swept across Rein's face, and she realised she was blushing.

For some reason, Rein felt both tense and relaxed with Bright. She was attracted to him, and she knew that he liked her after that letter he sent, yet neither had confessed, and time was like a stretched rope, ready to break when one of them spoke. Still, there was something special about Bright. She didn't think it was embarrassing just now, revealing all the silly things she did with Fine. He was inviting, gentle, and his eyes would shine whenever she spoke about herself.

She felt…safe.

"Rein, there's something I would like to ask you."

Her heart beat faster. "Yes?" Could it be…could it be…

"…Would you like to accompany me to the small school I've created next week? Oh, it's nothing special, it's just an old hut beside the church, but I've been preparing for it for a long time now, and I'm mighty pleased about it."

As Bright rambled on, Rein felt her heart sink. So he had no intention of talking about love then. About his letter. About her. Suddenly, Rein felt she had been tricked. 'This picnic's supposed to be about us, and our possibly relationship. How could he avoid it for so long? How could he say beautiful things in his letter and completely ignore it now?'

Although Bright didn't notice the tears at first, he felt that something was off. Rein was silent. "Rein?" he asked. "Rein…"

She looked up into his red eyes. How could she refuse? "Yes, I would love to accompany you."

At once, he understood. Bright placed his hands firmly on her shoulder. "It's not that I don't have feelings for you. But I don't understand it. I don't understand how something could be so strong and so soft at the same time, so maddening and so reasonable. Please, Rein. I would be very much obliged if you give me some time to figure it all out, and when I'm certain, I would tell you. I would say everything to you. Believe me, Rein."

Amicable, sincere eyes…Rein smiled. All her previous concerns were the product of her jumping to conclusions. "I do believe you."

Altezza and Fine had just arrived. "Did we miss anything?"

Bright shook his head. "Nothing. Shall we?" He walked abreast to Rein. They talked about every pretty flower along the way, and about Bright's school. Fine and Camelot were at the rear, and Altezza was in the middle, listening intently to the conversation upfront.

"You know it is only because of Father that that 'school' could even be born. And how could you be so ignorant, brother? No peasant child would go to your school, even if it were free." She said the word 'school' as though it were a filthy insect.

"It is free, Altezza. And you're only quoting Father when he warned me about it. I am fully aware of its risks. Besides, how could children not want to go to school? That way they could learn and have a better job in the future."

Altezza refused to speak for the rest of the walk.

After escorting the Soleil sisters home, Bright returned, energetic and cheerful. "Good evening, Father."

The Duke motioned Altezza to his study. "The Finnigans called today. About your engagement to the 11th Earl of Ventmouth." He eyed Bright. "And after that, I would like to have a word with you young man."

Bright waited anxiously. The last time his father had a word with him, Bright had suggested various methods to help the poor. The last last time he had a word, Bright had given up geography lessons for dance lessons.

He looked up. "Yes Father?" The Duke's face was greyish-green, fury and sternness shown in his eyes.

"I have heard from Altezza about your…promise to Lady Rein."

That blabbermouth! Bright was speechless.

The Duke continued. "I am sure you are aware of Lady Rein's social status. Her mother was of common birth, and there are no connections her father has which would benefit you. Hence she is an unfitting partner for a man of your rank. Understood?"

Usually Bright would've said 'yes Father'. However, he unconsciously blurted out, "Why?"

The Duke paled. His eyes were whiter than ever, except for the red pupil that darkened in colour. It was a look that his children had learnt to fear.

Slowly, the Duke waved his hand. As Bright retreated, his father's gaze never left him, and moments later he was still trembling.


	8. Chapter 8

Lione stood beside the road. She shifted uncomfortably.

Her feet felt itchy against the shrubbery. The road in contrast was smooth and white. She knows where it leads to.

Suddenly, she heard the rumbling of wheels grinding on the road. Looking up, she expected to see a black carriage being drawn by two horses, one brown, one white. Their hooves would clack, like a hammer hitting stones, and a boy would look out of the window, his red eyes gazing dreamily at the clouds.

Lione had begun this habit of hers since she first saw the boy. She had made the mistake of catching a glimpse of him when she was trying to snatch a loaf of bread. He walked right past, not even noticing the orange-haired girl kneeling at the corner. She noticed him, however. She noticed how the sun would make his golden hair glow, and how he would smile at some of the shop owners he was acquainted with, and how his smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She had made the mistake of falling in love with him.

It wasn't until later that she learnt he was the son of the Duke, that he was Lord Bright of Bijoux, that he was her cloud, a cloud that would never notice how people gaze dreamily at them.

A carriage appeared, but not Bright's. It belonged to the Soleil family that came recently. Lione was suspicious when she heard from the gossipy maids that Bright had invited the Soleil sisters for a picnic, but felt relieved when they told her that Lady Altezza spoilt everything, the kind of relief that cleanses the heart of a girl like Lione.

She strolled nervously to the Bijoux mansion. Perhaps he had returned earlier today, she thought. Usually on Sundays, Bright would leave the church at around ten, and Lione would rush to his mansion using a short cut she found, just to see his carriage whizz past her once more. Her weekly glimpse of him was enough.

'Or maybe he felt sick and just stayed at home,' she thought. Treading her shoes into the dirt, Lione sighed. Eclipse was right. She was sick with love.

A Bijoux maid saw her through the front gates. "You can't come here," the maid called out.

"You can't stop me."

"Ms. Egbert gave orders to forbid women of the streets to come near the mansion. Especially you, girl." Lione scowled. She hated when people called her 'girl'. Well, just not how the maid said it, like she looked down at you.

Ms. Egbert was the housekeeper of the Bijoux mansion. Lione remembered her back when she first arrived at Bijoux. She had left home to find a job as a servant so that her brother would have something to eat. Ms. Egbert would scan the line of girls waiting at the gates, and if her face twisted in disgust when she looked at you, you knew you've failed her first test.

When Ms. Egbert saw Lione, her face darkened and twisted into a hideous shape. "I've seen you before, girl."

Lione stood as tall as she could, her back straight and her hands by her sides. She had sewn her best dress and even wore a cap to be safe. "Have you, ma'am?"

Ms. Egbert mistook 'ma'am' as an insult. "Don't you speak like that, girl. You have no right to have that attitude. I know what you are." She waited until all the other girls were looking at Lione. "You're a woman of the streets!"

The others gasped. Ms. Egbert continued smugly, "I've seen you hang around men. I've even seen you bringing them to alleyways! You're a whore with no shame. Did you honestly think I would give you a job and besmirch the name of our Duke?"

Lione was confused. "Ma'am, I haven't done what you've said…"

"So you're saying I'm accusing you, eh? I'm accusing you?"

Under Ms. Egbert's malicious eyes, Lione was speechless. If she continued to offend the housekeeper, she would definitely not become a servant. On the other hand, her name would be ruined.

Lione chose the latter option, in hopes that she could ultimately convince Ms. Egbert that she was qualified despite 'being a woman of the streets', even though she wasn't.

So she was forced to stand there, listening to false accusations of the nature of her 'work', while others sniggered and gawked at her, knowing that there was nothing Lione could say to defend her honour. Eventually Ms. Egbert paused for breath.

The other girls looked at her expectantly. "Well, what are you still doing, standing here? Go away!" Ms. Egbert snapped. "I will never let you enter this house, and neither will any other housekeeper in this area!"

Shocked, Lione felt tears running down her cheeks. "It's no use crying, whore. Go away!"

"But…but…"

Egbert had already turned to glare at another girl. Without another word, Lione ran, unable to withstand the humiliation any longer. She hadn't come all the way to Bijoux to hear all that. No, she wanted money and a secure job.

Later, she would learn that Egbert's husband ran away with another orange-haired girl, explaining her hatred. Still, Lione hadn't forgiven Egbert yet.

"Well go back in and tell old Egbert to shut her face." The maid gasped.

"I will. And you would be so in trouble."

Lione cackled and mocked her accent. "I'd be soooo in trooooouble," she cooed. "I'll bet Egbert made you talk like that, poshy. Go on. Did she teach you how to please your lord with your mouth?"

"I—"When the maid realised that Lione was insulting her, she was outraged. "You filthy slag!" Lione replied with a hoot.

"Don't let old Egbert hear that or you'll be in trouble, darling poshy."

"Egbert was right. You are a whore and a slag and a filthy woman of the streets."

"Bye bye poshy. Send Egbert my love."

Bright's carriage still hasn't returned when she walked away. The maid then realised that Lione wasn't wearing shoes, and small spots of blood stained the dirt where she wandered.

Egbert's humiliation wasn't enough to stop her from seeing Bright.

Eclipse was waiting beside the bakery when Lione finally showed up. "Where've you been? Round his place again?" She was silent. "You've walked on the soil again, haven't you?"

"I don't want to dirty his road."

Eclipse spat on the ground. "_His_ road. It hasn't got his name on it!"

She chose to ignore him. "Have you seen Tio?"

"Your brother? No, I'm still trying to get him a welcome present." He eyed the sweet bun presented in the shop window.

Tugging his sleeve, Lione laughed. "Don't bother. He'll be really angry if we don't show up on time. He's like that."

They headed towards the Church, where Lione and Tio had agreed to meet. "Why don't you get some shoes?" Eclipse asked.

"They wear out very easily. I don't want to buy them again and again."

"Won't be if you don't run to see him every week," he muttered.

Lione looked at him gratefully. In the unrelenting town, Eclipse was the only person who bothered to help. After being rejected by Egbert, she wandered around the county and spent most of her money without finding a job. She returned to Whitecross, and expected to die there. Hunger finally got the better of her, and when she went past the bakery, she had made up her mind to steal.

A stale piece of bread lay nearest to the window. If she could just grab it while the shopkeeper wasn't looking…

"Oy, you! What're you doing around 'ere?" She ran as fast as her bony legs could bring her, but a few streets later, she was about to collapse. The shop keeper was closing up upon her, and she could almost feel his hands around her neck.

Suddenly, someone pulled her into an alley. The shopkeeper sped past her.

Lione turned around to stare into a pair of blue eyes. "Thank you…" The person grinned.

"You were pretty quick just now."

Lione scoffed down the bread. "Not quick enough to escape."

"Nah, you just need some training." The pair of eyes studied her, making her feel uncomfortable. It reminded her of Egbert. "How 'bout this? I train you, and in return you become my partner in crime. My other partner's always drunk, so I'd need your help."

She stared at the blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Eclipse, master of Whitecross alleyways and tunnels. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Lione. I'm your new partner in crime."

A voice brought her back to reality. "Have you ever…thought about what'll happen afterwards? Like, what'll happen when we grow up?"

She shrugged. "Still be thieves I guess. It's a pretty effective way to earn money."

"No, I mean like, have you ever thought about…like settling down somewhere nice?"

She stared at him. "The Minister's drunk again isn't he?"

"What? Yeah, he's at the taverns now…oh, yeah, yeah he was probably drunk when he-"

"—Planted that thought in your head." Eclipse was blushing now. "And you thought I would…"

He didn't reply. The spires of the Church were already in sight. "I would buy you a pair of shoes, though," he muttered. Or at least, she thought he muttered.

Spotting Tio at the Church's fences, Lione waved in excitement. Tio nodded nonchalantly. He was a short blonde boy with emotionless red eyes, and the coat he wore was too big for him, the sleeves covering his hands. "Hey."

"So you're coming here to visit, eh? I'm afraid I don't have enough time to be around and…oh, this is Eclipse. He's a friend of mine. Eclipse, my brother Tio."

Eclipse nodded at him. "Hello." Tio averted his eyes.

"I've left for good."

"What?"

"I've left for good," he spoke louder. "I'm leaving dad for good. He just uses all your money on alcohol, Lione. I barely get enough to eat."

"What?"

Grunting impatiently, Tio said, "Look. You've got a job here, right? So you could get a job for me too. You know people, right?"

Eclipse and Lione exchanged glances. "Well…there's a factory in the town nearby…"

"I don't want to work in factories."

"Well we could certainly find you something," Eclipse said. Tio scrutinized him. He hated Tio at once. "We'll certainly enjoy each other's company in the future."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for being late. School's been worse and I don't even have enough time to finish my homework! **

**Hopefully I could post another chapter within this month. **

Chapter 7: A new start

The small hut behind the church was no bigger than a shed. Its slanted roof covered several rows of desks and chairs, all newly bought from nearby cities. In fact, the hut was nicely furnished, a result of funding from the richer members of Whitecross. It used to be where the cemetery guard resides at night. But then the church's cemetery was filled up, a new one was built by the hillside, and the guard moved there.

Bright waited patiently by the door. The teacher he employed was young and ambitious, perhaps as young and ambitious as Bright was, though Bright doubted that. He had advertised the school's opening around town, yet no one turned up.

The churchyard was serene and calming, which was why he chose this site. People could barely see the graves through the greenery, and birds would interrupt occasionally. Bright frowned. Why wasn't anyone here?

Two figures bumbled towards the shed in a distance. One was blue, the other pink.

"Bright, we're so sorry we're late," gasped Rein.

"Apple-lou-gees," said Fine.

"She means apologies."

Bright smiled. "No one's here yet, so no worries, you aren't late."

Smiling, Rein stood straight and wiped her brow with her handkerchief. "Where are the students, then?"

Bright gesticulated around the empty room. "I…don't know."

The twins' eyes widened. "How could no one come here, Bright? I thought…"

He nodded grimly. "I thought so too."

The birds interrupted, and only grey stone peeked through the foliage. For the first time in this plan of his, Bright was stumped. He had imagined that children would flock to his school and be eager to learn how to read and write. He hadn't imagined failure.

Sighing, he turned to the teacher, now licking his dry lips. "Listen, you might want to go now. It's half an hour past starting time now, and I don't think—"

Suddenly, a boy peered through the window.

The trio cheered when they saw him. The boy scanned the room timidly for signs of a teacher, his dirty blonde hair brushing against the glass. "Um…who's the person in charge here?" he asked.

Bright stepped forward. "I am. Are you here to learn?" The boy nodded. Grinning, Bright said, "Yes, I have created a school here. This is your classroom, and this is your teacher Mr. Brown. Now, do come in."

"Shall we start with introductions?" Now that there were students, Bright was enthusiastic about his school once more. "What is your name?"

Instead of replying, the boy turned and shouted, "Oi, come in, you." Confused, Bright and Mr. Brown exchanged glances. Was there another student?

"You don't have to shout," someone muttered. Bright stood in front of the twins protectively, suspicious of this next student. The dirty-blonde was probably new to the town, but Bright was certain that he had heard the voice of the second boy somewhere. Somewhere not very nice…

A pair of blue eyes stared straight at the first boy. "You sure this is the right place?"

"You scared or something?" the first boy replied.

Now he was in full view, Fine and Rein gasped when they saw who the pair of blue eyes belonged to. Sensing a sudden change in the air, Bright glanced backwards to see the twins angry and shocked. "What's wrong?"

This time, Rein reacted first. She shrieked into Bright's ear, "It's the thief!" and ducked under Bright's arm to chase him. Eclipse leaned backwards, prepared to escape. The door was wide open, and that should be an easy task. He smirked at the twins, and dashed across the churchyard.

He almost got away. He could've got away, if it weren't for a surprising obstacle. Tio had leapt out of the window and shoved him to the ground. Eclipse swerved and skidded into a tombstone. Before he could regain his balance, he felt someone grab his arm. "It's him," Rein shrieked again.

The others had caught up. Tio, the betrayer, was standing nearby nonchalantly. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Thief. I should've guessed," was the answer.

Fine shouted at Eclipse angrily. "Give me my money and my necklace. Especially the necklace. Or else you'll go to jail and have to pay for them."

"I don't have no necklace. And I haven't seen it anywhere either. Who are you?"

"Don't pretend you're so innocent and all. You ran away when you saw us last time, right? Right, Fine?" Rein said.

"I remember you," Bright exclaimed, "You were caught last time. You go by the name Eclipse and you stole the Marchioness of Jutrich's purse."

"Wrong person," Eclipse retorted desperately.

"I can recall it now. Two years ago you stole the Marchioness's purse from her carriage. You were caught red-handed and begged for forgiveness, saying something about a sick mother to tend to and a master that would beat you if you 'failed your task'. We gave you some money didn't we?" Bright glared at him. "You said you would change. Now we know you haven't."

The twins nodded solemnly to Bright's revelation. "He took my necklace too. The one Father had bought me." None of them had noticed Tio strolling back to the hut.

Bright shook his head disappointedly. "We should have arrested you last time."

Immediately, Bright felt a gob of phlegm on his face. Gasping, Rein wiped it off with her handkerchief, while Fine goggled at Eclipse. Their thief was standing steadily now, and spat on the grass again. "You 'ave no idea how it is living in your goddamn town. D'you know what else we could do for a living, eh? Your father doesn't even care, and you 'avent' even got a clue!"

Bright chastised him, "It's not right to spit."

"You think you could change stuff with your school here, eh? Well d'you know why we're the only ones 'ere? Don't think you're so clever, Lordy. D'you know the kids are all working in your goddamn shops and your ******* factories just tryin' to get some money back home? They ain't got time to come to your school, Lordy, even if it's free. Their parents make 'em work cause there ain't enough for home, and you're here preaching some sorta benefit and education. Well education my ass."

"That's enough!" Bright said. Fine and Rein paled in horror from the words Eclipse used. Yet that didn't stop him from ranting on.

"Be grateful for your money and don't waste it on **** like this, Lordy, you know nothing about 'ere. I'm the REAL Lord of Bijoux!"

As he paused for breath, Fine sighed in relief. She had been covering her ears after the first rude word Eclipse uttered, and there seemed to be no stop of profanity coming from his mouth. She gazed at him. Eclipse's face was red from ranting, as if he was a sincere, frustrated young man.

But then again, he was a thief.

Bright waited for the silence. It usually calmed him after an argument with his father, but this time, the quietness closed in on him, suffocated him. The twins looked at him, expecting something dignified to answer Eclipse's speech. Through the foliage, he could see Tio sitting near the window in the hut, and Mr. Brown at the teacher's desk. The lesson had to continue.

"How about the necklace? Lady Fine's necklace needs to return to its owner."

Eclipse puffed. "I ain't got no necklace and you can't prove that I stole it. There."

This time, no one stopped him from escaping.

Rein frowned at Bright. "He really is the thief, you know." Eclipse was halfway through the cemetery, whistling as he walked pass tombstones and small sculptures. The sewn edges of his sleeve kept nudging into rocks and hedges.

"We cannot prove that he has stolen anything, Rein; Lady Fine here has no concrete evidence to prove that man had stolen anything, besides, we do not have any medical evidence suggesting that either. We could retain him for several days, but that's all. I apologize, Lady Fine. Since this morbid thievery had happened in my county, my men and I will try our best to retrieve it."

"We'll ask Father to get you another one, Fine," Rein soothed her sister.

Fine just stared at Eclipse's retreating silhouette. For a while, she let the wind carry the silence. "He's probably sold it anyway."

Yet later that day, Lulu announced that there was a parcel for Lady Fine left in between the gates of the garden. And inside it was her necklace.


End file.
